Rosebel and Her Life Before
by ink-splotter08
Summary: Before Rosebel had Fiver... she had control of her life. She was lonely but her life was predictable; until she met a rabbit who spun her life back together- and his name was Hahira...


Not many people know about Rosebelle's story before she became Fiver's mate. She was a beautiful doe and had many un-serious mates- until one rabbit. No, not Fiver, it was someone else.

Hahira otherwise known as Dhaira was a buck who had an old Owsla father and a mother, daughter of the Chief Rabbit. He was spoiled, they were rich and the Thereah in a way resented his father. They of course came over for feasts in the good seasons, because rabbits know no holidays of any sort.

Because Hahira's parents were always at work when he was young, he was taken care of by a nanny he loved until one day he called her "Mommy" and she was sent away by his mother. He missed her stories and he was terrible to all the nannies that his mother hired until they all quit and warned the other does on the warren board to stay away so his mother was forced to quit her job or rehire his nanny as long as she wasn't known as his mother.

But his nanny Helga died a couple years later and Hahira would've topped Santa's naughty list- not that bunnies knew about Santa- and became a rotten kid. Then he was kicked out by his parents for chasing after does at the start-of-the-season feast.

Now he went and started to dig his own hole in a place that he scanned and found no burrows whatsoever in the area. He spent all day building it and it was 1 in the morning when he finally finished and dozed off. When he woke in the morning, the hole he saw was small to him- before he lived in a hole wider than a tennis court. He ate a breakfast of grass that left his belly empty, for he was a built-up buck.

He started to dig into the far wall but at noon he had a gigantic lunch and then feeling nauseous began to dig again. He took a nap but when he woke up he still imagined the hole as puny. He kicked into the wall and the surprisingly burst through the wall three inches from a doe's face.

"What in the blazes do you think you're doing?" she said angrily. He replied, "Making my burrow." She stepped back and glared at the size of her burrow to the size of his- his was maybe four times bigger than her modest little home. Then she stepped back against her wall and scowled.

"Hey, I know you. Nephew of the Thereah, huh?" She muttered something about lazy rich people and raised her eyebrows. "Let's go, rebuild the wall!"

Hahira, spoiled as he was, was rarely told off and he was astounded. "No. I'm royalty in this warren, I deserve respect."

Rosebelle knocked him over. His fur was coated with dirt. He got up and said, "I'm going to go build my burrow somewhere else- where does don't act like bucks."

Rosebelle jumped, and said, "Why thank you for building me this lovely home, I'll just patch up that ridiculous hole of yours, patch up the absurdly thin roof of yours, and I'll invite the house mothers over for tea and I'll tell them all about the loser who built my house."

Hahira thought of this, "Hahira. I'll be living right next to you; we'll be the best of neighbors!"

Rosebelle was off her rocker, "Rosebelle, I'm making sure you do no such thing!"

Hahira, "I'm just going to go out for a late dinner, why don't you patch up the wall, roommate?" But then they heard panting up above and-

Rosebelle trembled, "Elil- fox, I think. You fool! He'll burst through the roof and kill us both!" The roof started to lean in and a big crack opened. "Goodbye," said Rosebelle. They both closed their eyes and suddenly... the elil walked past.

Hahira was shielding Rosebelle when they opened their eyes and they both blushed. Hahira said, "I'll go. Good luck with the remodeling." he started to walk out, but Rosebelle kicked the wall until it was no longer there. "Roomy, do you mind the house mothers coming here for tea? They've never been over. We could expand it and make beds of straw from the farm and we could make an underground tunnel to the stream for drinks and baths. My mother could baby-sit the kids while we go to work. How about it, roomy?"

Hahira said, "Perfect," And they repaired the house and made a tunnel and raided farms.

***

**A Year Later... **

Rosebelle asked wearily, "Honey, please do you mind getting water for the tea? Farina will never stop crying unless she's fed. Oh, and dear, won't you take the kids with you, pretend it's a game? The ladies will be here any minute." The children weren't their children for they were planning children later along the road. These were orphans, babies of parents who died. They took them in and raised them.

A buck wandered in. "I heard Dhaira lives here."

Rosebelle, having never heard Hahira's other name said, "I'm sorry, wrong burrow."

The buck said, "I am Kara, his father. I'm sorry, but he belongs with his real family. Oh, and the children- my mate is building a care center for them, you can visit them from time to time."

Rosebelle jumped, "What?! This is my family, you can't"- Kara threw her aside just as Hahira walked in. Hahira threw himself at his father, but his father was a stronger buck. He dragged Hahira out the hole and bucks from the Order of the Warren forcefully took the children from the crying Rosebelle.

House mothers walked in and fought for the children, but they were no match against the strong bucks.

Rosebelle tried to visit the children but she was always thrown out and the children cried because they thought their mother didn't care about them.

Rosebelle was walking past the burrow of Hahira's family and saw Hahira sitting outside. "Hahira?" she called cautiously. He said in a snobby voice, "Go get me some water. Wait, I haven't been called that in... I know you. Who are you?" Rosebelle started to tremble. He didn't remember her. She started to walk away.

"Rosebelle! Wait, please, I'm ever so sorry!" She turned around, but a doe walked out of the hole. "What do you want, Dhaira?" He had found a new mate. Rosebel ran away.

**OKAY PEOPLE! Did you like it? I know that rabbits don't do half the things in the story but I had to improvise. I forgot how to spell Rosebel's name so I did it both ways. PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT! LOVE YOU GUYS!!! **

**Julia whacked out! **


End file.
